


Song of the siren

by Le_purple



Series: ships [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cannibalism, F/M, Helmstroll Sollux Captor, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nudity, Singing, Sirens, Unrequited Love, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Feferi is a siren, sollux is a helmsman and Eridan is captain of a ship.





	Song of the siren

Captain Eridan Ampora. Holder of the largest ship to sail the Alternian sea. Terror to lowbloods. Richest sailor to ever live. Slaver of the sea.

He lounged on a golden rimed velvet chair, lazily picking at the fruit on a silver tray that was spread out by one of his servants, the slaves on his personal ship forbidden to even sniff the food in the storage or kitchen. Across from him was his pride and joy. It was not standard fare to have a helmsman on a ship that was primarily sea bound, much less so one as powerful as him, but no one could deny him his wishes. So his immense power wasn't squandered, the ship was built to handle the depths of the ocean, glide on water, and soar through the galaxies, the ship still barely capable of handling such magnitude of psychic strength. Despite everything, Captain Ampora still saw him as his own personal toy, the helmsman's sour tongue goading Captain Ampora into a caliginous spiral, which worsened when he became apathetic and unresponsive. Captain Ampora would spend most of his time in the helmsman block, even having a luxurious lounging sofa installed so that he could watch as his helmsman writhe as he was sent commands he had no choice to obey, his psionics drained as his golden blood pooled at his feet, or rather stumps.  
"Captain @mpora, your crew request your @ssist@nce." A blue-blooded messenger said, Eridan infuriated at the sudden intrusion of his personal free time."

"Yes?" He sighed angrily.

"I think th@ it is best if you come immedi@ely to the deck." She said, her attitude and tone frustrating her.

"Excuse me, wwho are you to tell ME wwhat to do?"

"Your crew need you right now, it is imp@rt@nt...there's @n unknown cre@ture." Captain Eridan Ampora's jumped out of his seat and walked away.

"Guards, detain this disgustin' wwretch and teach her place beneath me, I'm headin' to the deck." The guards quickly apprehended her, Eridan marching on deck to the screams.

On the deck, all of the crew were leaning over one side of the ship, muttering curiously, and some even shouting to whatever they were looking.  
"Everyone!" a guard yelled, getting the attention of a few of the crew members. "Line up for your Captain." As soon as the crew heard the title 'Captain', they all ran from the side of the boat to line up, scurrying like rats under threat of a cooks pan.  
"Wwhy wwas I called on deck?" Eridan asked, strolling forwards with his hands behind his back and looking into the eyes of his crew, who fearfully remained silent. "Wwell?" he asked, bringing his face close to a young olive blood who squirmed in his clothes.  
"Overr therre...therre's something over therre." He burst, fear making him short of words. Eridan sighed.

"You called me on deck for a fuckin' sea lusus!" Eridan yelled, wandering over to the railing and scanning the sea to sea how big it was. He saw a cove of pure white rocks that glistened in the moonlight, on one of the smaller rocks he could see a blurry shape that resembled a troll, grey skin and black hair to match  
"ᵂʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ." He dug around in his pocket and retrieved his telescope, putting it to his eye to see what the creature was. Captain Ampora silently gasped, his legs feeling weak and his regal blood rushing to his cheeks.  
"Y-you called me up here for this?!" He yelled in fake anger, trying to retain his flushed state "Set a course AROUND her, now no further interruption, or I'll havve you all culled."

As soon as he was sure no-one was looking, he ran down the stairs to the helmsblock and slammed the door, blushing and panting. He shakily wandered to his lounging sofa, looking up at his screaming helmsman for comfort. Captain Ampora's claw hovered over a certain button he'd installed for his helmsman. Whenever he pressed the button, it would give him a violent jolt of pain until the button was released, his power being ripped from his body to increase the psychic voltage in the engines. Without hesitation he pushed the button down, watching his helmsman writhe and scream until he lifted his finger from the button before hammering it down again and again, the helmsman having no time to recover; Captain Ampora trying draw his mind away from the creature with the distraction of his helmsman's pain-until...his head hung limp on his shoulders, blood splattering from his facial orifices and red and blue zapping and crackling at his flesh. Confused, Captain Ampora mashed the button a few times, noticing that his helmsman didn't even flinch. He hesitantly climbed up from his lounge and sauntered over to the broken troll, holding his bloody head in his palms.  
"Sollux?" Eridan asked, fear seeping into his voice as Sollux's dead eyes stared past him.

"Please, kill...me." Sollux managed to whisper, blood dripping from his mouth. Eridan sighed in relief.

"Thank cod. You scared me, I thought I lost you." He muttered, wiping the line of blood from his lips, staring into Sollux's tear pricked eyes.

"Captain!" A messenger said, saluting his superior, "All ()f ()ur engines are d()wn, ()ver l()aded by the helmsman."

"Did the psychic blockers not wwork?"

"At first. After a few sec()nds they g()t ()ver run and the p()wer burned a h()le in the grid."

"Howw long wwill repair take?"

"()nly ab()ut a night." Captain Ampora nodded and the messenger left him. Eridan lazily slumped back into his lounging sofa, clapping his hands twice to make a periscope drop from the high ceiling, his mind unable to wander from the creature. He twisted the periscope and locked it on the creature, zooming it in to focus on it; It was lying on it's back, soaking in the warmth of the night sky and sprawling on the white rocks. Captain Ampora scanned its figure, finding that she had breasts and a well toned body, with muscular calves, presumably from swimming as implied by her fins and gills. She looked particularly young, seeming no more than 7 sweeps old, with bright eyes and a round, youthful face that was dotted with pink, bio-luminescent freckles. Captain Ampora couldn't take his eyes off her, basking in every part of her for countless minutes; it had been sweeps since he had felt the loving embrace of another. He had his way with Sollux countless times, but when Captain Ampora looked at her, everything he had done felt hollow. He began longing, no, lusting after her, realising how alone he was. 

That was when she began to sing...

She lied on the rock, webbed hands behind her head as she sang a melodious tone, her voice ringing in his ears and resonating like a harmonious bell. Without missing a beat, Eridan ran out of the helmsblock and up the stairs to the deck, his crew pushing at each other, some even falling off the side of the boat to their watery death to hear the sound of her voice. Captain Ampora retrieved his Ahab's rifle and shot them all like coo beasts on a wire, Eridan quickly running to the railing to see her, laying carefree on the rocks. She began singing louder, her one voice sounding like a hundred, all singing at different pitches that complimented each other like a choir of angels.  
Underneath the deck, the helmsman stirred. His body was in constant pain from the effects of Eridan's recklessness, his power still being drained to aid in the repair of the ship. He had been confused at the sound of yells and death on deck, accessing the severance to see his Captain standing on the corpses of his crew, staring over the side of the ship at something he couldn't. His confusion only grew as he heard a distant melody sung by hundreds of voices, yet there was one voice that remained constant in where it stood in reality, one euphonical voice that poured out into his ears. With each note that left her throat, he felt his pain lessen and his mind clear of the ships demand, Sollux's thoughts seemingly being his own for the first time since he was installed as a helmsman, all of them being led into one direction; that voice. With his newfound free thought, he lunged the ship forwards, undoubtedly killing the engineers that were fixing the ship.   
Captain Ampora remained unfazed at the rapid movement of the ship, still admiring the girl, who was standing up, pouring her heart out into the song, Eridan reaching out for her as the ship drew closer and closer and closer to the rocks. The girl moved out the way as the ship crashed and sank into the water, Captain Ampora's body becoming mutilated and crushed, and the helmsman perishing from psionic exertion. The girl jumped on the ship, her wet, webbed feet leaving foot prints on deck as she went to reap her spoils.

Captain Eridan Ampora. Destroyer of the largest to ever sail the Alternian sea. Terrorised lowbloods. Loneliest sailor who ever lived. Slave to the sirens song.


End file.
